


Guess who's back

by PunkFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence, Angelic Bond, Cannon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, angel!Sam, archangel!sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkFlame/pseuds/PunkFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so this will be an eventual archangel!sam after bonding with Gabriel FIC, I know how original</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess who's back

**Author's Note:**

> I see these all the time and I really wanted to write my own so here we go, and of course I don't own anything related to supernatural, just the plot of this story.

It had been years now, how many I had lost count. Five years? Six maybe? It's not like it even matters, because all of those ears ago today I lost the man I loved and nothing can bring him back. I tried my damn hardest to make sure Dean couldn't figure it out, to make sure he never could have known about it. It's not that I was worried that he would care that I liked a guy, because seriously, have you seen the way he and Cas look at each other? What I was worried about was the fact that he absolutely hates Gabe and I didn't want to risk his safety, or Dean going mental.

I haven't done this in a while but with everything that's going on, the Darkness, Lucifer saying that he can stop it. It has me wondering if Gabe is somehow alive, even though Lucifer said he isn't, he could be. Maybe that's just me going mental. I know it seems impossible for him to be alive, but call it a feeling or a hunch or whatever, I think that he is out there somewhere. In the past weeks I have been thinking a lot about this, and from the first moment that we met he has certainly shown interest in me. He was flirting like crazy at the university, and have you heard the lyrics to Heat of the Moment? Even though he did what he did at the mystery spot, I forgave him a long time ago. He had his reasons like he did for everything. I will admit though that I was pretty pissed that he didn't tell me about being an angel, and for all of the "TV land" crap. But I guess that's just Gabriel. But there is a reason I have been thinking about this a lot recently and why I have been reassuring myself that he always did care and that he loved me, or possibly ever could. But if he is alive, which I know he somehow is, he doesn't care. If he did why would he let us suffer like this? Why would he leave us, me, all alone like this? Not even just physically alone but alone when we need help most, we could rally use an Archangel power-up right about now. There are so many occasions, not even just now that he could have helped, and he would have, if he cared. What I don't understand is why he made it seem like I was good enough for him or like I even had a semblance of a chance. Maybe the "hints" I was seeing were not really there. Maybe he didn't care at all. That would make more sense, because thinking about the whole thing in general, why would he like me of all people, angels, anything.  Surely someone like him would have his pick. But I am so tainted and filthy, that there would be no way an Archangel should want anything to do with me.

Why did I ever think anything different?

I snap back to attention, after going over the thoughts from my samsquatches head. I never knew he felt all of that, and he certainly would get a talking to about being so stupid to think that he could ever not be good enough. Yes it's true I have been gone for a long time but not on purpose. By some twist of fate I survived my shishkabobing but the next thing I knew I was being used and controlled like some puppet for an old-as-dirt scribe. I know I need to see him, and to let him know that I am alright. But the thing is... I have no idea how.  My Sammykins actually loves me too, and thinks I want nothing to do with him, here I am, procrastinating letting him think that. That's it, it settled I have to go there right now, and let him know im alright.  I feel for his soul and my grace latches on pulling me in the direction of him, when all of a sudden it feels like I hit a wall and I wake up in a field next to an old building with an entrance leading to what looks like- that's right Cassie said they have a bunker. Great now if I knock it could be any of the three of them.  I flinch as the door creak open and turn myself invisible. "I'm telling you Sam, this case is small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Amara." Wait, ok number one, does he realize he has said nearly the same sentence before. Two I completely forgot about that little thought in Sam's head. I guess I got too caught up on his liking me back. But if auntie-poo is really back then, well shit this CANNOT be good. Sam "said" that Luci said he could help, even if he could that would mean that he would need Sam, and even If he took him there is no guarantee that the two of us could possibly stop her. We would need the rest of the barber shop quartet, and our director. Which is of course out of the cards. Getting out of my own thoughts I look to the boys who have climbed into that old rust box of a car and got on their way. I hop in myself invisibly as they drive to their newest hunt.

When they pull into town they head out to check the crime scene. What they find is a stiff who tested on animals who allegedly died from an animal attack and a pile of candy wrappers.  Yeah okay maybe the case wasn't the realest. Maybe I snapped up something if I can keep them separate for long enough I can tell Sam, and maybe give him the hint. They split up, Dean checks out the body while Sam goes to get a room. The next thing I know is that I am next to him saying his name getting his attention. I have no idea why I thought of this "brilliant plan" when I could have used my old tricks. As soon I say his name he snaps around a points his gun at me, like it would do a thing. Sam's eyes widen as he looks to me "No, it's impossible"  I raise my eyebrows at him "Really Sam? You should stretch your knowledge of 'impossible' I tried to throw you clues so this would be easier on you" he hesitates and lowers his gun. "The case, that was you?" I smile "I am and will always be the trickster, but don't you worry Samsie this is the last one, I just needed to get you and Mr. Shoots-A lot separate so we could talk." Sam blushes but tries to hide it behind a serious and slightly angry look. "What do you need to talk about, how you have been alive this whole time, or how you have been sitting on your ass doing nothing while he world ends again?" Ok ok he is pissed but it's not like I really had much of a choice. "Sam, I didn't choose to not be here this whole time I- I have been captured tortured  and have had everything import to me threatened if I would not comply. Sam I care about you. Maybe too much I know I haven't expressly said it before but Sam Winchester-" 

"Hey Sammy I got you a- Oh fuck not you"

**Author's Note:**

> These may be short but no less than 1200 words


End file.
